Survivor: Exile Island
LoganWorm's Survivor: Exile Island is the ninth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on February 28th, 2015. They were evaluated until March 16th, 2014. The cast was announced on March 28th, 2015. The season premiered on March 29th, 2015. It was set on Floreana Island in the Galápagos Islands in Ecuador. The eighteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight, but after the game began two returnees entered the game for the first time ever making it two tribes of nine. The season began with the division of the two tribes, Floreana and Marchena. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. This was the first season to feature new players against returning players. The main twist of the season was Exile Island where one person each round would be sent to their own island to sit alone, safe from the vote. They would also be able to search for the hidden immunity idol. This is the second season to offer a cash prize in addition to the title of Sole Survivor at the same value as last season's prize, 50T$. Summary The summary will be added once the season is over. Castaways There were eighteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Floreana and Marchena. After ??? castaways were voted out, the ??? left merged into one tribe, ???. ??? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Four additional votes were cast against Brittany in the revote. Two additional votes were cast against Josh E. in the revote. The Game 'Episode 1: '"Chaos Will Be A Plenty" *Immunity Challenge: Rock Push - Both tribes had to go behind a rock and race to push it past the finish line. The first tribe to finish first won immunity. Episode 1 'Episode 2: '"..." *Immunity Challenge: Unscramble Wars - Each round one person from each tribe would face off against each other to solve a word scramble puzzle first. The tribe that got five points first would win immunity. Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"..." *Immunity Challenge: Pop Pop Rush - Five people from each tribe would submit a score from the game Pop Pop Rush. The tribe with the highest combined score won immunity. Episode 3 'Episode 4: '"..." *Immunity Challenge: Making Sticks ''- Both tribes had to make an assembly line and put sticks together into a bin. The tribe that made the most sticks won immunity. '''Episode 4' 'Episode 5: '"..." *Immunity Challenge: Idol Tipper - Each round one person from each tribe would face off against each other to try to tip an idol out of the other person's hand. The tribe that got five points first would win immunity. Episode 5 Voting History The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. Twists 'Returning Players:' Two previous players returned for a second shot with a past reputation of being "exiled" to play again. 'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. People search for them at camp and if found can be played until the Final Five. 'Exile Island:' At the end of each challenge one person from the losing tribe, voted on by the winning tribe, is sent to Exile Island where they are safe from the vote and able to search for the hidden immunity idol. Trivia *This is the first season to feature returning players against new players. *This is the first eighteen person season to feature two tribes of nine. *This is the first season to be named after the main twist. References 1. Johneh (March 20th, 2015). "Announcment: Renewed 50 T$ Sole Survivor Prize" LoganWorm's Survivor. Retrieved March 30th, 2015. External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Season_9_Teaser|Season Teaser Survivor_Exile_Island_-_Preview|Season Preview LoganWorm's_Survivor_Exile_Island_-_Theme|Season Theme Exile_Island_Immunity_Idol.jpg|Survivor: Exile Island Tribal Immunity Idol